Ángel
by Butterflycore
Summary: "Yo fui creado para venerar, amar y respetar a todos los humanos por igual...Entonces ¿Por qué contigo es diferente?" Minato x Kushina (MinaKushi) Disclaimer; Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.


_Ángel_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _._

 _._

 _Minato x Kushina_

…

 _.._

 _._

* * *

Nacer, crece y morir. Así es como siempre pasa la vida a los humanos, seres que, ante mis ojos, son muy curiosos y misteriosos.

Yo fui creado para venerarlos, amarlos y cuidarlos.

Mi trabajo se hace tan difícil en estos tiempos en que los humanos no tienen fe.

Siempre estoy en las sombras y al mismo tiempo en la luz, siempre los observo a lo lejos y ellos no me pueden ver. Viajo de un lado a otro, los acompaño desde que nacen hasta que mueren, me encargo de guiarlos al camino de la luz, mi trabajo siempre ha sido lo mismo. Mi deber siempre ha sido amarlos por igual…entonces ¿Por qué contigo debe ser diferente?

Recuerdo muy bien el día que naciste…

Eras una beba con apenas tres mechones de, al parecer, un bello cabello rojo, eras tan pálida y curiosa, en comparación con los otros bebes recién nacidos, tu habías nacido con los ojos bien abiertos y no necesitaste la típica palmadita que le dan para que respiran, al contrario, tu naciste llorando de tal manera que sorprendiste a los doctores que te recibieron.

Tu madre te amo desde el primer momento que te vio, se enamoró completamente de ti, te dio un cálido beso para luego dar su último suspiro contigo en sus brazos que apoco dejaban de dar esa calidez que te brindo cuando te tomo.

Tal vez, tú sabias muy bien que tu madre iba a fallecer en el parto y por eso naciste llorando, porque sabías que tu vida sería difícil.

De apoco ibas creciendo, tu padre, que en ese entonces era un hombre de una buena situación económica no te quería ni ver, tú pensaste que él no te amaba, que te odiaba por la muerte de su mujer, tu madre. En algo estabas en lo correcto y en otro estaba errado. Tu padre te amaba, te amaba, aunque él no lo demostraba, te amo desde el primer momento en que tu madre le dio la noticia que estaba embarazada de ti y en el fondo de su corazón eras lo más importante para él. Pero tenía miedo hacerte daño, y junto con eso, cada vez que ibas creciendo eras igual que ella, por eso, él decidió alejarse de ti y tú, siendo tan chiquita de apenas cinco años, solo llorabas por tú soledad y la desgracia de no tener una madre.

Y de un parpadeo para mí ya eras una adolescente. Tenías doce años y muchas preguntas sin respuesta, por la falta de una figura femenina y la necesidad de ser fuerte para poder defenderte en tu escuela pensaban que eras un niño en vez de una hermosa chica. Recuerdo perfectamente que ocultabas tu hermoso y largo cabello en una gorra, pero te obligaban a sacártelo en las horas de clases ya que "estaba prohibido usar gorras en la escuela" y soltabas tu hermosa cabellera rojiza, dios, como amaba cuando hacías eso, siempre me acercaba para acariciarlo, y tú lo sentías, y te enojabas con el chiquillo detrás tuyo mientras le gritabas; "¡Deja de tirarme el cabello, 'ttebane!" . Culpa mía, me disculpaba con el chiquillo mientras que una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en mi rostro.

¿Por qué será, que yo era el único que encontraba bella tu cabellera?

La hora de los recesos era tu peor pesadilla, siempre eras acorralada por los chicos para burlarse de tu cabello. Te lo tiraban e incluso lo ensuciaban tirándole cosas, pero tú no te dejabas ¡Claro que no! Y eso era lo que más me sorprendía, hasta ahora, he sido el guardián de varias mujeres como tú, y la diferencia es que ellas se iban llorando, pero tú…tú los golpeabas con una fuerza sobrehumana que me dejaba atónito. Desde aquel día, en que le diste una paliza al matón de tu escuela tu sobrenombre que antes era "tomate" había cambiado, ahora eras la temida y respetable "Habanero Sangriento". Tú no querías hacer enemigos, pero la situación siempre iba en tu contra, no tuviste amigos por el miedo que tú los golpearas, sin saber, que tú corazón era tan grande y puro, un corazón que nadie conocería excepto yo.

Nadie vería ese lado de la Habanero Sangriento, ese lado sensible, nadie te vería llorar excepto yo, cuando corrías después de una pelea y por el viento tus cabellos se levantaban mientras que lágrimas caían por tus mejillas.

Cuando cumpliste los dieciséis años te viste en la obligación de trabajar a causa de que tu padre había perdido su trabajo y había caído en los vicios del alcohol. Tenían una deuda, por lo que he aprendido hasta ahora con los humanos, es que el dinero los mueve. ¿Por qué será? Si no juntabas cierto monto de muchos papeles verdes te quitarían tu hogar y no tendrías que comer, en la desesperación de ganar dinero rápido comenzaste a buscar trabajo, y nadie te aceptaba por la razón que eras una menor de edad.

Encontraste un lugar, un lugar que no me daba buena espina y que siempre estaba vigilando por los alrededores con miedo de que te pasara algo.

Podemos decir que nosotros, seres que fuimos creados para amar a los humanos tenemos un sexto sentido, cuando la tentación de la maldad está cerca estamos muy débiles. Y en ese lugar me sentía totalmente débil, tan débil que me daba mucho miedo en no poder protegerte y que cayeras en las manos de la oscuridad. Pero tú eras fuerte. Nunca caíste en los pecados que aquellos hombres que asistían al "bar" poseían; la lujuria. Te hacías respetar y si un hombre se trataba de propasar contigo le dabas una buena bofetada, a escondidas de tu jefe, claro, si él te veía te echaba del lugar y tú necesitabas el empleo. Trabajaste como camarera en ese bar hasta los dieciocho años, hasta que ocurrió aquel horrible accidente.

Nadie negaba, ni siquiera yo negaba que tú eras guapa, eras perfecta, antes eras considerada un chiquillo por tú aspecto físico y tú forma de actuar, pero ahora, eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, tú cabellera era tan larga que te llegaba más abajó que tu espalda, tú piel era tan suave y blanca como la porcelana, y esos ojos gris-violeta brillaban siempre de alegría e ilusión pensando que tú vida algún día mejoraría.

Aquel día no solamente yo me di cuenta que eras hermosa…Y aquellos hombres que se fijaron en tu belleza serían muy pronto los que aparecerían en tus constantes pesadillas y serían la causa de tu llanto y miedo.

Como siempre salías del trabajo tan contenta, habías ganado suficiente dinero para pagar tus deudas y comprar el alimento suficiente como para vivir perfectamente en un mes. Guardaste aquel sobre con aquellos papeles verdes en tu bolso con cierto recelo mientras miraste para todas partes. Al hacer aquel gesto hiciste que sacara una pequeña carcajada, puede que ahora estés toda una mujer físicamente pero mentalmente sigues siendo la misma niña que vi crecer. Caminamos juntos mientras salíamos por ese horrible callejón oscuro, cuando recién comenzaste a caminar por ese callejón siempre tenías miedo y mirabas para todos lados, en algún punto dejabas de caminar para luego correr y encontrarte en un lugar seguro. Ahora que pasaron los años y caminabas por aquel lugar todos los días ya no tenías miedo, tarareabas una canción mientras yo te veía y sonreía. Hasta que sentí que no estábamos solos.

Todo paso tan rápido, no sabes la desesperación que da solo ser un espectador y no poder hacer nada. Sentía tus gritos de socorro mientras aquellos hombres te acorralaban, luchaste con todas tus fuerzas pero no podías hacer nada, eran muchos más que tú y eran muy fuertes. Al verte en la desesperación comenzaste a pedir ayuda con todas tus fuerzas, pero no valía la pena, nadie te escucharía gritar esa noche, excepto yo.

Los rayos del sol se asomaban y tú te encontrabas tirada, toda golpeada y con lágrimas en los ojos, tiritabas por el frío de la noche al encontrarte desnuda apenas cubierta con los trozos de tú ropa que se encontraban tirados. Yo me acosté al lado tuyo mientras te abrazaba y trataba de darte un poco de alivio, pero era imposible, tu no me puedes sentir. Al ser ya de mañana la ciudad comienza su rutina diaria, una mujer que, para ir a su trabajo, hacia esa ruta diaria te encontró, inconsciente, toda ensangrentada y desnuda. Corrió a socorrerte y llamó a una ambulancia, tú no sabías, pero en el futuro tú y aquella mujer se harían mejores amigas, tu primera mejor amiga. Ella venia de una situación económica bastante elevada, era dos años mayor que tú y era casada ya con un hijo. Ella pago todos los gastos del hospital y te ayudo a recuperarte de tus traumas y heridas.

Pasó un mes y comenzaste a sentirte mal, vi como tiritabas en tu habitación, mientras que llorabas en los brazos de tu amiga, ella te consolaba diciendo que tal vez solo habías enfermado, más tu sabías muy bien lo que te pasaba; estabas embarazada. Y yo también podía sentirlo, podía sentir una nueva vida que crecía en tu interior. Yo solo cerraba los ojos con fuerzas para sentarme a tu lado y tratar de consolarte, acariciaba tu cabeza para susurrarte en el oído. Tu solo suspirabas mientras que tratabas de secar tus lágrimas.

Pasaron otros dos meses más, seguías recuperándote de aquella noche pero al verte en el espejo sabías que no podías olvidarlo, y lo que crecía en tu interior era prueba de aquello, sabías perfectamente que cada día recordarías la vez que te quitaron tu inocencia y arruinaron tu vida más de lo que estaba. Pero luego suspirabas y acariciabas tu vientre consolándote diciendo que la pequeña criaturita no tenía la culpa de tu desgracia, y que, aunque no te sentías preparada para ser madre, tratarías de llevar tu embarazo acabo y lo criarías y le darías el amor que tu no pudiste experimentar en tu infancia. El amor de una madre.

Nunca llevaste acabo tú plan.

Dos noches después de tú decisión de ser la mejor madre para tu criaturita tu padre se enteró de tu embarazo. Otra noche que yo no podría evitar…

Nuevamente los gritos y yo solo podía observa que luchabas contra tú padre, pero estabas débil, termino golpeándote hasta que perdiste al niño. Al otro día llegó aquella mujer que te salvó aquella noche, tú nunca sabrías, que en mi desesperación me aleje unos segundos de ti para buscar ayuda en tu amiga.

Nuestra influencia es muy poco en los humanos, pero en vez en cuando nuestras suplicas llegan a sus oídos. Y tu amiga escucho mis gritos de desesperación. Ella despertó con una mala espina en su corazón, y después de darle el desayuno a su esposo y a su hijo fue corriendo a verte a tu hogar.

La puerta estaba abierta, el agresor había huido, yo me encontraba a tu lado abrazado a ti mientras trataba de secar tus lágrimas que caían sin cesar, así como la primera vez que te conoció, así te encontró, toda golpeada y ensangrentada, mientras que llorabas.

Los meses pasaron y ahora vivías con tu amiga. A ti nunca te gusto vivir gratis así que le suplicabas que te dejara hacer las cosas de la casa, ella acepto, cocinabas, limpiabas y cuidabas a su pequeño hijo llamado Itachi, en las noches llorabas en tu almohada pensando si tu hijo hubiera sido tan inteligente y bello que aquel niño que estaba en tu cuidado.

Los años pasaron, ahora tenías veintitrés años. Nuevamente sonrías y eso alegraba a mi corazón, tratabas de superar el pasado y no sabes, lo feliz que me hacía verte así.

Un día, mientras tú hacías la cena llegó tu amiga con una gran sonrisa en la cara y yo sabía el porqué. Una nueva vida crecía en su interior. Gritaste de emoción y la abrazaste mientras que la felicitabas y le pedias los mejores deseos.

Nunca olvidarías esos días en que tu vida de apoco iba cambiando…

Ocho meses después alguien llamaría por el teléfono de la casa.

Aquella noche había una tormenta como ninguna otra en años, tu cuidabas del ya no tan pequeño Itachi, le leíste un cuento y lo mandaste a la cama. Eran ya las once de la noche y te encontrabas preocupada hasta que recibiste esa llamada, por la línea gritaste el nombre de tu amiga; "Mikoto, ¿Pero que son horas son estas de llamar? ¡Me tenías preocupada 'ttebane!"

Pero quien llamo no era Mikoto…

La áspera y ruda voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea te llamo la atención, viste que número era quien te llamaba y sorprendentemente era el número de tu amiga, de segunda opción pensaste que era el marido de esta, pero lo descartaste cuando te pregunto si era familiar de la pareja, tragaste saliva y susurraste con miedo ; "Soy amiga de la pareja…Vivo con ellos"

Nunca pensaste que aquella mañana sería la última vez que verías a tu amiga con vida, yo en cambio conocía muy bien el olor de la muerte, y tu amiga tenía ese peculiar olor, era una presa del dios de la muerte.

Paso un mes, estabas tan pálida y flacucha, ya no comías nada, de repente llegaba Itachi con una y otra cosilla para que comieras, a pesar de la muerte de sus padres él era fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte por su tía, (que eras tú) y por su nuevo hermanito, al parecer, en el accidente automovilístico que había tenido Mikoto vivió unas horas después que la socorrieran y pudo dar a luz para luego fallecer. Sasuke…así se llamaba el nuevo niño, pero tú no lo podías ver, era igual que tu mejor amiga, la luz que te dio esperanza en tus peores días, y ahora esa luz te la habían arrebatado.

Ya no tenías nada en este mundo.

Estabas totalmente sola.

Un día te levantaste de tu cama, el cielo estaba gris, tal vez sabía lo que ibas hacer, como todas las mañanas te levantaste y le diste desayuno a Itachi, le acariciaste sus cabellos y le diste un tierno y efímero beso en su frente. Le diste una sonrisa melancólica como despedida, tu intención es que esa despedida fuera para siempre.

Pensabas que tú estabas maldita, que todo lo que amabas tenía que morir, y por eso caminaste por la lluvia, yo iba detrás de ti hasta que sentí ese peculiar olor… el olor a la muerte que estaba impregnado en ti. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, comencé a desesperarme, no lo permitiría ¡No, tú no puedes morir! Vi cómo te abrazabas mientras caminabas hasta un puente, lágrimas caían y disté una gran y melancólica sonrisa.

" ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Porque yo, que he sido buena, no le he hecho mal a nadie me castigas de esta forma!? ¡Por qué razón nací! ¿Para ser infeliz? ¡Entonces para eso no quiero tener vida!" Gritaste a todo pulmón

No, no por favor. ¡No lo hagas! No tú no puedes morir así un ángel, el ángel más bello no puede morir así. No lo hagas, no lo hagas por favor…

¡No lo hagas!

─ ¡KUSHINA! ─ El gritó de desesperación de un hombre. ¿Qué? Ella se detuvo ¿Qué paso? Ese gritó, fue el mío… ─ No lo hagas por favor, Kushina. ─Dije. Ella se giró y me ¿Me está viendo?

Imposible.

Ella no me puede ver, ningún humano me puede ver.

─¿Quién eres tú? ─Dijo ella de manera tan suave y cálida. ─¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

─ Yo ─ Titubee… ¿Qué está pasando? ─Me estas preguntando ¿A mí?

Ella me miró con duda y me respondió un sí.

─ Yo ─Me armé de valor, vi mis manos, no puede ser ahora mis manos son claras, tienen un aspecto moreno por curiosidad me apreté un poco un dedo. Gruñí. Eso…sentí dolor, por primera vez sentí dolor, con cierta duda pase mis manos por mi rostro y mi cabello, un cabello un poco largo y rebelde por lo que puedo sentir, y de un tono rubio.

─¿Eh, disculpa, te sucede algo? ─ Preguntó.

Me señale ─¿Es a mí?

Se veía enojada, conocía perfectamente ese tic que se le hacía en su ojo, siempre lo hacía cuando se le acababa la paciencia, y se perfectamente cómo termina cuando se enoja…si no hago algo…¡Me dará una paliza!

─Lo siento, yo no estoy para juegos, si gritaste un nombre al azar para molestarme los has logrado, y antes que me enfurezca más, tengo cosas que hacer 'ttebane. ─Ella dio vuelta para seguir su caminata.

─¡Espera Kushina! ─Nuevamente se detuvo. Y se acercó a mi.

─¡Quién demonios eres tú y porque carajos te sabes mi nombre! Nunca te he visto en mi vida ─Me gritó. ¿Quién soy yo? Los humanos tienen nombre… yo, debo tener uno…mmm…

Mire a unas calles, eso es, "MINATO" .

─M-me llamó Minato

─¿Minato?

─¡Si! Así es ¡Mi nombre es Minato!

─¿Y nos conocemos? ─Pregunto ella.

─Desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que tú eras una beba, yo siempre estaba a tu lado, claro…tu no me veías, pero siempre estuve a tu lado, acompañándote. ─ Le sonreí…

Y…Oh no, conozco muy bien esa mirada, es la mirada cuando se volvía, la Habanero Sangriento. Un fuerte dolor en mi estómago me hizo retroceder y abrazar la zona afectada. Me golpeo.

─No sé quién demonios eres, si eres un psicópata te advierto que no podrás contra mí ─Cambió de expresión, de enojo a miedo y curiosidad.

─¡No miento! Yo…bueno…yo…¡Es la verdad! No me creerás, los humanos no son muy creyentes en esas cosas, pero yo era la persona quién se encontraba a tu cuidado.

─¡Si como si creyera en esas historias 'ttebane! ─chilló. ─Aléjate de mí demente. ─Dio vuelta para correr. ¡No puedo dejar que se vaya! Si lo hago ella…

─Kushina…¡Te llamas Kushina Uzumaki! Tienes veinticuatro años, naciste un diez de Julio en la noche, aquel día, a pesar de que era verano estaba lloviendo. Tu sorprendiste a los doctores porque naciste llorando y con los ojos bien abiertos. ─Se detuvo, me miro con cierto temor pero quería mostrar fuerte.

─¿Quién diablos eres tu…de verdad?

─Tu nunca pudiste sentirme, cuando eras muy pequeña me podías ver, los niños siempre pueden vernos hasta que crecen, tu y yo jugábamos a pesar de que te encontrabas sola ya que tu padre trabajaba día y noche. Solo una vieja niñera llamada Mito te cuidaba hasta que falleció cuando tenías cinco años. Comenzaste hacer independiente desde muy chiquita, los niños de tu escuela te confundían con un chica ya que eras agresiva, pero siempre tuviste una hermosa cabellera larga y suave de color rojiza, antes la ocultabas con un gorro. Siempre fuiste hermosa, no solamente física si no tu alma era la más pura que he conocido. ─Ella me miró con miedo. Luego vi como sus manos tiritaban.

─¿¡Y si siempre estuviste para mí, donde demonios estabas cuando sufría miserias, cuando no tenía ni que comer y tenía que mendigar una miga de pan, cuando unos tipos me golpearon y me ultrajaron hasta cansarse, cuando pedí socorro, cuando aquel que se hizo llamar mi padre me golpeo hasta matar a mi criaturita, cuando mi amiga Mikoto murió!? ¿¡Dónde demonios estuviste si siempre me veías!? ¿¡Donde mierda estabas cuando más necesitaba una compañía!? ─Ella lloró, me acerque a ella e hice lo que siempre quería hacer y que me sintiera.

La abrace.

─Es verdad… yo no podía hacer nada, yo siempre te observe, cuando sufrías yo sufría contigo, gritaba pidiendo ayuda cuando te atacaron, pero siendo yo invisible para lo humanos no podía hacer mucho, simplemente permanecer a tu lado mientras te veía llorar. Pero ahora, con este cuerpo puedo hacer algo…

─¿Eh?

─No lo hagas…tú, tú todavía tienes mucha vida para adelante.

─¿Qué vida? No tengo nada ─Oculto su rostro en mi pecho ─Lo he perdido todo, todo lo que amo muere, ¿Para qué seguir viviendo?

─Todavía, tienes a esos niños, al pequeño Itachi y al recién nacido Sasuke, tu amiga Mikoto, ella deseaba que tu cuidaras a sus hijos y le des el amor que ella ahora no puede darles. Además…ahora que me puedes ver yo…no quiero perderte. ─Sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron. ─Tu eres diferente a los demás que he cuidado, he sentido, algo …tan grande, aquí en mi pecho. Por lo años que he tenido de vida nunca pensé en poder experimentarlo, pero por lo que veo, ustedes los humanos, lo llaman "amor" Si, eso es…yo me he enamorado de ti.

Sí, eso era…me he enamorado de aquella muchacha. Ella me miraba sorprendida, pero con cierto alivio, ya no sentía miedo y ahora ella correspondió mi abrazo.

─Todo lo que amo muere. ─susurró.

─Puedes comenzar nuevamente.

─ No se…por dónde empezar ─Le sonreí.

─Yo tampoco, no sé cómo es ser un humano, siendo yo, algo que fui creado para amar a los humanos, y ahora soy uno, es todo nuevo para mí, pero, si tú estás conmigo, con este simple ángel que ha rechazado sus alas, entonces estoy seguro que todo estará bien

Y así fue como los años pasaron, ella ya tenía treinta y cinco años y yo once años siendo humano, pero al parecer con la misma edad física que el amor de mi vida. Nunca me separe de ella, y nunca lo pienso hacer.

─Oye papi ─un pequeño niño rubio, al parecer con mi misma apariencia física, pero con la misma actitud que su madre apareció ante mis ojos, el niño extendió sus manitas para que lo tomara, y sin dudar lo hice, lo puse en mi regazo mientras que lo abrazaba. ─¿Cómo se conocieron mama y tú?

─Oh bueno, es una historia un poco larga y complicada que contar, Naruto, creo que es hora de ir a dormir…

Una historia larga y complicada, de un simple ángel que se enamoró perdidamente de una humana. Un ángel que rechazó sus alas por amor, y que las volvería a rechazar solamente por verla sonreír.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

¡Wuah! Esto si es un milagro, no saben lo emocionada que estaba al crear este fic y lo hice en tan solo unas horas xDD

Vi la película de un ángel, no me acuerdo del nombre de la película, pero se trataba de un ángel que se enamoraba de una humana. Y de repente me acorde de esa película y dije; ¿Por qué no? Me gusta hacer que los personajes sean infelices, para la próxima será Minatito quien sufra ❤

Esta es la primera vez que subo fanfics aquí... pero siempre leo por esta pagina fanfics así que... aqui estamos apoyando la causa del famdon de Minakushi

¡VIVA EL MINAKUSHI!


End file.
